wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of Ga'Hoole
Guardians of Ga'Hoole (sometimes shortened to GoG) is a novel serie s by Kathryn Lasky. The series is about a young Barn Owl named Soren for books 1-6, Coryn for books 7-8 and 12-15, and Hoole for books 9-11, with three prequel books. Wolves of the Beyond is a spin-off and sequel series to Guardians of Ga'Hoole. The series has fifteen books, along with a field-guide and a book of several lost tales. A new prequel book about Lyze of Kiel before he came to the Great Tree is due to be released in August 1st 2013, called Guardians of Ga'Hoole: Rise of a Legend. ''The first three books were made into a movie, ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and the next three are planned to be made into a second movie.[http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=69956 Telling the Epic Legend of the Guardians] Guardians of Ga'Hoole ''The Capture '''Release Date: June 1, 2003' :Soren is born in the forest of Tyto, a tranquil kingdom where the Barn Owls dwell. But evil lurks in the owl world, evil that threatens to shatter Tyto's peace and change the course of Soren's life forever. Soren is captured and taken to a dark and forbidding canyon. It's called an orphanage, but Soren believes it's something far worse. He and his friend Gylfie know that the only way out is up. To escape, they will need to do something they have never done before—fly.' And so begins a magical journey. Along the way, Soren and Gylfie meet Twilight and Digger. The four owls band together to seek the truth and protect the owl world from unimaginable danger.'' :It began as a dream. A quest for the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, a mythic place where each night an order of owls rises to perform noble deeds. There Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger hope to find inspiration to fight the evil that dwells in the owl kingdom. ''The Journey'' '''Release Date: 2004 :It began as a dream. A quest for the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, a mythic place where each night an order of owls rises to perform noble deeds. There Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger hope to find inspiration to fight the evil that dwells in the owl kingdom. '' :''The journey is long and harrowing. When Soren and his friends finally arrive at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, they will be tested in ways they never dreamed and face challenges they never imagined. If they can learn from their leaders and from one another, they will soon become true Guardians Of Ga'Hoole -honest and brave, wise and true. '' The Rescue '''Release Date: 2004' :Ever since Soren was kidnapped and taken to the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls, he has longed to see his sister, Eglantine, again. Now Eglantine is back in Soren's life, but she's been through an ordeal too terrible for words. And Ezylryb, Soren's mentor, has disappeared. Deep within Soren's gizzard, something more powerful than knowledge tells him there is a connection between these mysterious events. :In order to rescue Ezylryb, Soren must embark on a perilous quest. It will bring him face-to-face with a force more dangerous than anything the rulers of St. Aggie's could have devised - and a truth that threatens to destroy the owl kingdom. '' The Siege '''Release Date: 2004' :Tensions erupt in the owl kingdom when the forces of evil wage war aginist the protecters of good. Enraged by his clash with Soren and driven by an all-consuming desire for power, Kludd and his group, the Pure Ones, launch an attack upon the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The noble owls who live there must fight fiercely to protect their resources and defend their honor. :Meanwhile, Soren is called upon by the elders of the great tree to lead a mission back to the one place he thought he'd never see again - St. Aegolius Acadamey for Orphaned Owls. He and his crew will have to enter St. Aggie's as spies, then leave unnoticed once their work was done. Soren escaped the rocky confines of St. Aggie's once. If peace is to be restored, he must do it again. ''The Shattering '''Release Date: 2004' :Soren's sister, Eglantine, is falling under the spell of a strange nightly dream. Then, just as Soren notices her trancelike state, Eglantine disappears, and the dreams become a deadly waking nightmare that puts the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole in terrible danger. Soren must lead the Chaw of Chaws to rescue his sister. Thus begins the next battle between the owls of Ga'Hoole and the evil Pure Ones, deep in the treacherous territory known as The Beaks, where a raging forest fire will prove the greatest danger to the rescuers - and their best hope for victory. ''The Burning '''Release Date: 2004' :A great battle is on the horizon and drawing near. In preparation, Soren and his band must fly to the mysterious Northern Kingdoms to find allies and study the grim art of war. Meanwhile, St. Aggie's has fallen to the Pure Ones. If they are not stopped, they will launch another, more deadly attack against the great tree. And without allies from the north, Ga'Hoole will surely fall. Soren's mission must succeed. And the final battle must be won. The coming conflagration will demand wisdom, bravery, and sacrifice from all the owls of the great tree, and from Soren and the band, nothing less than heroism. ''The Hatchling '''Release Date: 2005' :Beneath a shadowed moon in a cloud-streaked sky, the sacred orb splits and a hatchling is born: It is Nyroc, son of Kludd, fallen leader of the Pure Ones, and his evil mate, Nyra. Born from evil, trained to evil, Nyroc is destined to fulfill his father's terrible plan, the oppression of all owldom under the vicious talons of the Pure Ones. But doubt grows in Nyroc's heart, fed by strange forbidden legends of a great tree far away where noble owls live in peace. And a light dawns in Nyroc's gizzard, nourished by friendship. A day is nearing when Nyroc must chose to fulfill his destiny - or defy it. It will be a day of blood and terror. ''The Outcast '''Release Date: 2005' :Haunted by his past, hunted by the Pure Ones, Nyroc flies alone. He yearns to go to the great tree, where good and learned owls do noble deeds, but he cannot. He is the son of Kludd and Nyra, sworn enemies of all Ga'Hoole stands for, feared and despised everywhere. But Nyroc has glimpsed hope - and a new destiny - in the flame over his father's very bones. In search of that destiny, he trains his gaze and beats his wings toward a dark, lawless place where desprate characters roam a barren landscape and fire splits the sky - The Beyond the Beyond. ''The Golden Tree '''Release Date: 2007' :Soren and the band are back. Coryn has retrieved the Ember, and it seems a golden age is dawning at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. But all that is golden is not necessarily good. Soren, Twilight, Gylfie and Digger face their biggest challenge yet as the young king, haunted by the suspicion that haggish blood flows in his veins, hunts for the truth. His wanderings imperil himself and the good guardians who travel with him. :Meanwhile, back at the Great Tree, the influence of the Ember is strong-and strange. The Tree changes, as do the Guardians, left to govern in the young king's absence. Otulissa objects to the strange new ways, and her outspokenness puts her in grave danger. Someone must get word to Soren and the band. But who? ''The River of Wind '''Release Date: 2007' :Coryn, Soren, and the Chaw of Chaws ride a river of wind to discover a realm of endless wonders where dwells a society of mysterious owls, like of which has never before been seen. Meanwhile, journeying in the known kingdoms, Primrose and Eglantine stumble upon a plot by Nyra to kill the young king and his companions in a distant snowy land. Too late to get help from the tree, the young Guardians must find the strange new realm on their own to warn Coryn and the others. Even if they make it in it, will a handful of Guardians and peace-loving monks be a match for Pure Ones bent on murder? ''Exile '''Release Date: 2007' :Slowly, inexorably, the Striga, a mysterious blue owl from the Middle Kingdom, gains control over young Coryn's mind. And then the unthinkable happens. The band is banished from the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The Striga institutes a harsh new regime that will not stop until learning itself- the very foundation of the tree- becomes suspect and books are consigned to flame. Somehow the band must open Coryn's eyes to the Striga's malign influence. But how? They are in exile! ''The War of the Ember '''Release Date: 2008' :In this last chapter in the great saga of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, the Striga and Nyra join to conjure a malignant power from Hagsmire itself. When news of their alliance reaches the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, the Guardians call to good creatures everywhere: gadfeathers, kraals, polar bears, green-owls, puffins, seagulls, and dire wolves. An army of free creatures marches, swims and flies to the Hot Gates of the Beyond, where the fate of the six owl kingdoms will be decided once and for all. Legends of Ga'Hoole ''The First Collier '''Release Date: 2006' :An ancient malevolence that will threaten the very existence of the great tree has been loosed from the past. With his dying breath, Ezylryb tells Soren and Coryn to read the legends of Ga'Hoole hidden in his privite library. There, they will find a world of treachery and magic in which a young king and queen struggle to keep peace while Grank, their most loyal friend and supporter, studies embers and flames in a distant land. Then a desprate plea comes from the king, and Grank rushes to the aid of his noble friends. ''The Coming of Hoole '''Release Date: 2006' :A tale of chaos, betrayal, and nachtmagen unfolds in the second of three ancient legends. It is no idle history, for hidden in its pages are truths about great promise-and great danger-that lie ahead for the guardians. And so, Soren, Coryn, and the members of the the band read on: :A grizzled collier will tend a young prince in exile. An owl who would be a monk will don battle claws. A mother who is also a queen will raise an army. And under the shower of embers in the shadow of the Sacred Volcanoes, a king will be born-or die. ''To Be a King '''Release Date: 2006' :Nachtmagen rages through the N'yrthghar as hagfiends and the traitorous lords conspire to defeat the new king. With Grank and Theo at his side, Hoole must forge an army of free owls strong enough to defeat the forces of darkness massing on the horizon. The power of the one Ember fires the young king's very gizzard and he grows great. But for young Hoole there is a danger much closer than treacherous lords and the poison of half-hags. For magic - even good magic - brings great peril to those who wield it. :So Soren, Coryn, and the Band read the final legend and glimpse what the future may demand of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Companion books A Guide Book to the Great Tree Release Date: 2007 :Fly deeper into the Ga'Hoole world! This is the complete guide to the history, life, and spirit of the Great Tree, compiled by Otulissa, the tree's premier scholar. This companion book is filled with maps, drawings and facts about the Guardians. Find out about the tree's origins, yearly celebrations, lesser-known heroes, and much more...! Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole Release Date: 2010 :Take one more flight through the world of Ga'Hoole! The once-forgotten beginnings and ambitions of the Guardians – as well as some heartbreaks – are finally uncovered through the inquiry and commentary of Otulissa, the tree's dutiful historian. With a foreword from the heroic owl Soren, these stories give one more glimpse into the magical and sometimes frightening world of owls, treachery, and heroism. Find out what made these warriors who they are – and what it truly takes to be a Guardian. '' Gog page.jpg|The Capture TJ.png|The Journey TR.png|The Rescue TS.png|The Siege Shattering.png|The Shattering TB.png|The Burning TH.png|The Hatchling to.png|The Outcast FC.png|The First Collier ch.png|The Coming of Hoole tbak.png|To Be a King gt.png|The Golden Tree rw.png|The River of Wind Exile.png|Exile TWOTE.png|The War of the Ember gbgt.png|A Guide Book to the Great Tree ltgh.png|Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole '' Financial Distribution *''Guardians of Ga'Hoole'' has far better than the Wolves of the Beyond series in revenue. *The movie made $140,037,390 with only box office sales. See Also *''Wolves of the Beyond'' References Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole Category:Books Category:Series